Kari Wahlgren
Kari Wahlgren (born July 13, 1977 in Hoisington, Kansas, USA) is an American actress voice actress and singer who has provided English language voices for over a hundred cartoons, anime and video games. She got her start in anime voice-overs as Haruko Haruhara in FLCL, and would later land major roles in a number of series: Robin Sena in Witch Hunter Robin; Lavie in Last Exile; Scarlett in Steamboy; Pacifica Casull in the Scrapped Princess; Celty Sturluson in Durarara!!; Saya Otonashi in Blood+; Kagami Hiiragi in Lucky Star; and Saber in Fate/zero. In American animation, she has provided voices for a number of series including Rick and Morty, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Fish Hooks, Phineas & Ferb, Ben 10, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Winx Club, and Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters. In video games, she voiced lead characters Ashe in Final Fantasy XII and Shelke in Dirge of Cerberus – Final Fantasy VII. She also voiced Vex in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Voices *''Sunny and Marie: The Series'' - Daisy Smith, Additional Voices *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Emma Frost *''El Chavo'' - *''Power Girls'' - Lauren *''Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt'' - *''Scooby-Doo: The Next Mystery'' - *''Ben and HotSpot'' - Lexi, Jadi *''Star Teens Unite!'' - Ella Jonas *''Crossover Universe'' - Chloe Carmichael, Suzy Johnson, Master Tigress, Tessa, Kagami Hiiragii, Honey Buttowski, Jessica, Nova, Saturn Girl, Allison Underhill, Jeera, Airi Masaki, Tayuya, Carol Anne Freeling, Additional Voices *''Multiverse X'' - Chloe Carmichael, Suzy Johnson, Master Tigress, Tessa, Kagami Hiiragii, Honey Buttowski, Jessica, Nova, Saturn Girl, Allison Underhill, Jeera, Airi Masaki, Tayuya, Carol Anne Freeling, Additional Voices *''The Adventures of Juniper Lee and Kania'' - Little Girl *''Sketch This!'' - Little Girl, Party Kid, Additional Voices *''The Unusual Adventures of Desdemona'' - Kid, Additional Voices *''Crystal Universe'' - Madison Freestone *''Crystal Universe 2'' - Madison Freestone and Gabrielle Wallace *''Crystal Universe 3'' - Chloe Mitchell *''The Ratchet Trisha Power Hour 2: Bad Luck Struck'' - Missy Stanford *''Crystal Universe 9'' - Gabrielle Wallace *''Crystal Universe 10'' - Gabrielle Wallace *''Jak and Daxter: The Avenging Angels'' - Nightingale/Iris *''Jak: The Chosen One is Born - Ashelin'' *''Jak: Shadows of Darkness - Ashelin'' *''Jak: Rise of the Dawn - Ashelin'' *''Space Monsters'' series - Sam Ramsen *''Psonic X Touhou'' - Sam Ramsen *''Knights of RedCliff: The Series - Abigail Roseheart *Atomic Pooch'' - Linda *''Splatoon The Series'' - Marina *''VTubers (Cartoon Network version)'' - Maggie Pesky *''Shinzo (2015 Anime)'' - Lunaria *Assassin's Journey - Virgo (Replaces Terri Doty) *Aquamarine - Aquamarine *Dreamland (franchise) - Gwendolyn "Gwen" Fields (2002-present) *Fate/Zero Sanity - Saber / Altria Pendragon *Poptropica Worlds- Copy Cat Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Real life Category:Non-Fanon Category:Sunny and Marie: The Series voice cast members Category:Multiverse X Voice Actors Category:Additional voice actors Category:Crystal Universe Voice Actors Category:Voice actresses Category:Voice actors Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:1977 births Category:1970s births Category:Psonic Actors Category:Psonic X Touhou Actors Category:Star Teens Unite! voice actors Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Voice Actors Category:Studiopolis Voice Actors Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:Love Live! (Disney Dub) voice actors Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:American voice actresses Category:Shinzo (2015 Anime) Voice Actors Category:SYNC voice actors Category:Fate/Zero Sanity Voice Actors Category:Beautiful actresses Category:Bige1218's Omega Galaxy Saga Voice Actors Category:Bige1218's Super Battle Saga Voice Actors